1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to neckties designed with a permanent knot and which are adjustable about the neck by means of a slide fastener loop, i.e. the size of the loop is varied by means of a slide fastener assembly.
2. Related Art
Necktie designs of this type are described for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,247,184, 3,127,618, 3,737,917, 3,898,698, 3,942,192 and 4,513,453; in Canadian Pat. Nos. 971702 and 987053 and in French Pat. No. 1178162.
Known necktie designs of the above type are constructed so that the size of the neck embracing loop is varied by the means of a zipper which consists of a slide fastener and two separate slide fastener stringers which must be secured together by stitching or other suitable means at the upper ends thereof in order to complete the neck loop. A considerable amount of time and labor is required in order to assemble such ties which of course adds to production costs.
Known neckties of the above type also tend to loosen during use requiring the wearer to readjust the tie about the wearer's neck.
It would be advantageous to have a necktie of the above type wherein the use of two separate slide fastener stringers could be avoided. It would further be advantageous to have a necktie of the above kind wherein the loosening of the tie during use could be inhibited.
It would also be advantageous to have a necktie wherein the loop is provided with means which inhibits the neck loop from being drawn too lightly about the neck while at the same time inhibiting the tie from loosening during use.